Liquid fire
by Kenma.Hq
Summary: Water is the element of change. Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy; they let their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' own forces against them. That's why Kai wasn't going to let her father stop her wish to become a pro hero. TodorokixOc


**Soo this happened yesterday... I wasn't planning on it I swear! But I already watched the anime quite a while a go and I'm aslo up to date with the manga, so i thought, Why not. btw this oc quirk and fighting style is inspired in the water bending technique from avatar the last airbender.**

 **Note: this is todorokixOC**

 **Basic info:**

 **name: Ayano Kai**

 **hair color: Black**

 **Eye color: light brown.**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 1,68cm (5,6)**

 **weight: 65kg**

 **Quirk:**

 **-Hydrogenesis (basically water bending)**

 **-Regeneration (Another waterbending technique)**

 ***IMPORTANT:***

 **I'll explain them more carefully in future chapters, thank you for reading. Feedback is well apreciated and taken into cosideration. I also need help for her hero name, i'm thinking something like Neptune, Aqua or oceana or if you have any suggetions pls let me know in review or pm.**

 **DISCLAIMER: sadly, I own nothing. only Kai. She's me new baby.**

* * *

She stared blankly at her shaking hands. her mind was still fuzzy, but she could clearly remember the pain that shoot through her body the moment her quirk fire back involuntary.  
Kai was only playing in the backyard, pretending she was a pro hero jumping from a tree branch to another, and somehow her foot slipped, and she fell harshly in the grass gasping for air as her ankle throbbed painfully. Tears obscured her vision as she bit her lips to stop crying, and that's when it hit her. If she could use her quirk just like her Baba, then maybe she could heal herself before someone arrived and found out she pretended to be sick to skip school.

Panic invaded her, forcing her to sit up and use the tree bark as a support.

"I can do this" she tried to convince herself, failing miserably.

Kai bit the inside of her cheek and prepared for the impact. Her trembling hand rested gently in her ankle, making her wince at the uncomfortable sensation. She closed her eyes and focused on the warm feeling in her hand. A smile appeared on Kai´s face and she allowed herself to open her eyes to admire her work. It was then, that everything went wrong.

Her skin was tainted with a purplish tone that surrounded her ankle like a ring ,contrasting heavily against her pale skin. Kai´s eyes filled with tears as the pain invaded her whole body.

She finally allowed herself to cry loudly, ignoring the panicked screams of her father. She was so out of her mind that she didn't even notice he had arrived from work. He lifted her up gently whispering reassuring words in her ear as he raced to grab the keys to his car.

"You'll be fine baby" he kissed her forehead as he put on her seat belt.

The whole trip to her Baba house was a daze. Her mind was numbed with the pain, so she didn't bother to focus on anything. The only thought invading her head was **_"I ruined it"_**

The car stooped abruptly, and she was soon being carried to the main door.

"Mom! Open up" her father screamed pounding on the door.

After a few seconds, the door opened revealing an annoyingly looking grandma.

"What it is, son? " She asked calmly "what happened to Kai? " She asked as she rushed them inside.

"I don't know" he admitted dejectedly. "I returned home early because I forgot my lunch and found her outside screaming"

"She'll be fine, I can fix it" she muttered caressing her head. "put her on the couch"

Time seemed to past slower as she worked on her injury. Kai could hear her grandma unpleasant grunts now and then making her feel guilty.

"How on earth did you do this?"

"I d-don't know" She cried hugging a pillow tighter to her chest.

"You're lucky is not that bad, or else," She paused to let the rest to her imagination.

Kai swallowed hard at her stern voice.

"I told your father you needed to train with me" she looked up to meet her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry"

She shook her head in dismissal. "Sometimes we have to learn the hard way" she stood up releasing my leg. "Take this as a lesson, quirks are not games"

She nodded slowly, using her shirt as an improvised tissue to dry her eyes.

"Mom"Her father said sternly "she's only 8" he stepped closer and nodded approvingly at her ankle."I don't want to pressure her"

"She is wasting precious time, I bet she can't even control the hydrogenesis"

Kai flinched at her tone. Although she knew her grandma only wanted to help her, she couldn't stop but feel useless. She need to say something fast.

"I want to be a hero!" She announced startling them both.

Grandma raised an eyebrow smirking slyly "is that so? "

She nodded eagerly, determination filling her eyes. Her father noticed it and sighed.

"I'm not a hero" he paused to look at her directly in the eyes "but I can teach you how to control the hydrogenesis"

She smiled in victory, she was finally on her way to become a hero.

"What about my instant regeneration? " Grandma asked eyeing her carefully.

"No" was all she said.

"Why?! You don't have any idea how many lives you could save?" She raised her tone forcing her granddaughter to sink further into the sofa.

"You're scaring her" her father was next to her, holding her back, so she wouldn't come any closer.

Kai was truly scared, but she knew she was right. She just didn't want to go trough the same pain again, she could practice on animals, but that didn't sit well with her. So the only practice dummy left, was herself, because she doubted that her Baba would let her practice on her. she loved her as much as she loved her father, even if she wasn't the easiest person to dealt with.  
"I can try" she said ignoring the look of utter horror in her father face.

She was right after all, though that didn't mean she liked the sadistic smirk that adorned her grandma lips.

 _ **Oh boy.**_

 **(···)**

"Kai, stop daydreaming!" her father scolded her.

She blinked as she stared at her hands in wonder "it feels funny"

She moved her fingers forcing the water that covered them to follow her commands.

"Show off"

Kai smiled and looked up " now what?"

He seemed to ponder for a few seconds as if trying to pick his words carefully "that's a nice trick, " he grimaced "but villain can't be stopped with water fingers and whatever that puddle is" he pointed at her feet for emphasis.

She growled feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. It wasn't her fault that she had two quirks. If she had started her training earlier, maybe she could be more proficient with the hydrogenesis.

"I know what you're thinking, stop it now " He warned.

"I'm tired"

He had the decency to look sympathetic "you want to be hero, the road to the top isn't easy" he frowned "unless you want to end our dealt "

Oh right, the stupid deal.  
Kai almost screamed at the memory of that day. The very same day she had discovered that she wasn't born a prodigy with her quirk, father had made her promise that, if she didn't enter to U.A She'll have to forget about being a hero. His words had hurt, but she understood that he was worried, that didn't mean she was going to stop trying.

She was going to prove him wrong and become the first hero of their family.

* * *

"C'mon Kai, you can do better" grandma said as she glanced disapprovingly in her direction.

She gritted her teeth, not finding the strength to fight back. Instead, she focused on the glowing light that covered her thigh. Kai was currently healing a nasty cut, courtesy of her lovely Baba. She was 11 now, three years had passed since that day and her motivation was still standing strong. Unfortunately, motivation wasn't enough to help her master her quirks. So far, she could heal bruises, cuts and ironically sprained ankles and wrist, but anything major than that was extremely forbidden, at least for now. Her instant regeneration had many drawbacks, the main being that, if she got distracted she could kill someone or permanently damaged their dna, causing the development of health problems in the future, also the constant pull of her energy forced her to raise her daily nutrients.

"I'm done" she announced happily turning to face her grandma to heard her final verdict.  
"Not bad" she muttered softly."get up, you need to go to school"

Kai growled in response, but complied anyway. Today was going to be another boring day at school. It's not that she hated school, it's just, that she got bored easily. She wanted to be a hero dammit! she needed to train her quirks, not learn how many apples Peter had after eating half of them, who cares, Peter is a selfish bastard that's what he is. Regardless of that, she still did well in school, after all she needed to be on the top if she wanted to enter U.A. She may be 11, but she knew they wouldn't accept a girl with average grades. That's why she forced herself to do well and be the perfect example of a model student. Despite her angry ramblings, she was a quiet person, opting to do inner monologues instead of finding a best friend or writing a diary. She did have friends, they just weren't the type she could confide her deepest secrets to. They were okay to play hide-and-seek though.

Without realizing she had arrived to her personal hell. Oh joy, she was already looking forward to go home.

 **(...)**

"Tadaima!" she shouted happily once she arrived home.

"Welcome back, how was school?" her father asked, helping her removed her bagpack.

"Fine" She answered while removing her shoes and replacing them with her bunny slippers. "I got an 8 in my test"

Father nodded, pleased with her grade. "Wash your hands, dinner is almost ready"

She ran to the bathroom and took her time washing her hands and face, today she had P.E, and still had some dirt and sweat in her face. Once she was done, she went to the kitchen to help her father to set the table.

"Itadakimasu" she muttered before taking a bite of her roasted salmon.

"Kai," he said in a serious tone "Today we can't train"

She swallowed before answering "W-why?" disappointment evident in her voice.

He looked away scratching his cheek sheepishly. "I'm having some friends over. Sorry"

"Today you were going to teach the water whip" she whined.

"I know, I'll make it up to you"

She nodded "I understand. I'm not mad"

He looked relieved at her words, "You're the best" he placed another piece of salmon in her plate. "This is for being so understanding" he winked at her making her laugh.

When dinner was over, Kai headed to her room to finish her homework and finally take a shower.

She was currently in the shower practicing her water whip. She had lost count of how many times she had slapped her face. Her hands were starting to wrinkle, so she decided that it was time to step out of the shower. She heard unknown laughs coming from the living room, so she assumed that they belonged to her father friends. Kai contemplated the idea of going down to say hi, but she was only wearing a towel, and she was also supposed to be asleep a long time ago.

She whirled around ready to leave, but a voice stopped her.

"So, Kishi" a male voice called her father. "I hear your daughter wants to be a hero"

Her chest dwelt with pride, preparing to hear his praise.

"tsk" he said dismissively "Yes, but between you and me, I don't think she'll make far"

His voiced sounded foreigner to her ears. _That wasn't her father, that was an impostor._

"Don't said that" a woman intervened in her defense "She inherited your quirk right? She must be amazing"

"I know," he paused "but, I been holding her back. I've only taught her the basics"

"Why?" the same woman asked in disbelieve.

He sighed loudly "I don't want her to be a hero"

Kai bit her lips to quiet the sobs that threatened to escape her mouth. "My own father doesn't believe in me" she whispered sadly.

"Hopefully she'll become a firefighter"

"I don't know what to say, that's horrible"

She couldn't keep listening, so she shakily walked to her room, using the wall as a support. She could felt the tears falling freely in her face, but she couldn't care to wipe them away.

"He sabotaged my training" she whispered quietly as she struggled to close her night shirt with her shaky hands.

She threw herself in her bed and screamed in her pillow.

 ** _"This wasn't going to stay like this. I'm going to-"_**

Someone knocked on her door interrupting her thoughts "Kai" her father called softly. "Are you awake?" He asked poking his head through a small opening. "I have some leftover cookies, I -" he stopped when he saw her face. "What happened baby?" He tried to hold her face, only to be pushed away by a water whip created with her tears. He looked hurt at her outburst, making her felt angry with him. How dare he say those horrible things and then try to play the loving father act.

"I heard you"

Realization dawned in his face, as he tried to touch her face again. She used her tears to push him not noticing the sharp point they had acquired until it was too late. She had scratched his arm by accident.

She didn't miss a beat to start healing him. "Sorry" she said blankly.

"I just want what's best for you"

Anger filled her body "You don't know what's best for me!" she shouted dropping his arm. "You played with my feelings"

"I want to protect you, being a hero is not for you" he tried to reason with her. Too bad she wasn't having none of it.

"I'm going to move with Baba" she stated.

 ** _"My decision was made, I'll become a hero to help people and to prove wrong everyone who doubted me."_**

* * *

 **Fun fact: Did you know that, if you review the faster I update?**


End file.
